User blog:Miramc22/The Second Look at Docs Squared!
Hello, everyone! I'm back with yet another look at the wonderful world of Docs Squared! Today is yet another important day to the Docs Squared universe, as exactly one year ago today, Docs Squared was officially born. It was the day that I formally met the writer behind the screen name of Henry Jekyll, and it officially marks the day that I have been writing Docs Squared for almost every single day for exactly a year. I regularly used Shamchat by May 26th, 2015, and was absolutely addicted it. The only characters that I went on were the Eleventh Doctor and Amy Pond, even though I mainly used the Eleventh Doctor as my character. I'd had plenty of interesting conversations then, but none of them had just been as interesting as the coversation with Henry Jekyll had been. I was both terrified and intrigued by the fact that I could see the name "Henry Jekyll" appear on my screen again at any given time. I was terrified because I was still wondering what had happened to the first conversation, and why it had been cut short. But I also wanted to see a closure to the RP, and have a chance to write with Dr. Jekyll again. After a while, I slowly became less and less prepared to face Henry Jekyll, and it eventually happened on a day that I wasn't expecting it at all. In fact, I was so unprepared that I was online as Amy Pond, the Doctor's lovely assistant. As soon as I made the switch from "The Eleventh Doctor" to "Amy Pond" and clicked on the "Start a chat!" button, I could hardly believe my eyes when the screen informed me that This is a conversation between Henry Jekyll and yourself, Amy Pond. I completely froze up, and I wasn't sure what to do. There was no way that they could have recognized me as the Eleventh Doctor that they had written with a month prior, and I wasn't sure how I was supposed to go about trying to explain that. Was I even supposed to try to explain it? Was I supposed to leave, change my name to "The Eleventh Doctor", and then have another chat with them? What if I couldn't find them after that? I knew that a lot of people on Shamchat weren't big fans of talking out of character, and I wasn't sure what approach I was supposed to take. I was already majorly fangirling over this person's writing, so I impulsively started up another conversation with them. I'm very glad that I decided to start up the conversation, because if I hadn't, I very likely wouldn't be writing this right now. I've made an amazing friend and have created some writing that I'm incredibly proud of. Docs Squared is something that's very prominent in my life. I've found something that I am very passionate about and hold dearly to my heart, and I've been obessing over for about a year now. Once again, I hope that you'll all love this conversation just as much as the first one. Amy Pond and Henry Jekyll are on the best behavior you'll probably ever see them have as long as they're in the same room together in this conversation. Their relationship is a very intense and rocky one. The tension between them could probably kill someone, which both of them are likely on the verge of doing as long as they're around each other. They're very different people from two completely different times-- Henry lives in a society where everyone must conceal and not feel because your public reputation is everything, while Amy lives in our time, when things are much more relaxed and laid-back than we see in Henry's story. Amy wants Henry to let loose and have some fun for once, which actually kind of probably ends up causing more stress for Henry. This is the first time that I ever wrote in that age range where Amy is 21 and the Doctor is 907. Amy has forgotten all about Rory, and is living in complete bliss about the fact that a large portion of her life is missing. She travels with the Doctor without a care in the world, happy to have her childhood dream completely fulfilled. The Doctor is never present in this RP, but you'll find that this one (yet again) ends somewhat abruptly, after I finally decide to introduce myself out of character. The RP closes to an abrupt stop after that, and is never finished-- an out of character conversation with Hanna follows, which I've taken out of the sneak preview. Afterwards, we found a way to contact each other outside of Shamchat, and parted ways for the night. We've been writing Docs Squared nonstop since then. We ended up rewriting Amy's entry into the story, but she still plays a very important role in the crossover. I hope that this intrigues you about another aspect of Docs Squared, Henry's relationship with Amy. I hope that this gives you more insight into both Henry and Amy's characters, and I hope that this will keep you interested in Docs Squared. Thank you so much for the support, and I hope that you enjoy the conversation! :D ---- This is a conversation between Henry Jekyll and yourself, Amy Pond. Amy Pond: Hey! I'm Amy. Henry Jekyll: Oh, hello there! I am Dr. Henry Jekyll... I don't believe I've heard your name before. Amy Pond: Henry Jekyll? *laughs a bit* That's better than Amy Pond. What do you mean? Amy's kind of popular. Unless, what year is this? Henry Jekyll: The year? (smiles slightly) The year is 1886. Were you expecting a different time, madam? Amy Pond: 1886?! *looks around at our surroundings* Maybe, just a bit... /this/ is where the Doctor leaves me? Damn TARDIS malfunctions. *rolls eyes, and looks back at you* Oh, yeah, sorry, maybe a bit. I'm a bit lost. Anyway, you're a doctor? What of? Henry Jekyll: A doctor of the human body, mind, and soul, particularly when it comes to the weird and wonderful. I've only recently received the official title... but I assure you I have been interested since I was born. You mentioned a doctor yourself, I believe...? Amy Pond: Yeah, well, my doctor, he's /the/ Doctor. He won't tell me his name, which is odd, but I'm hoping to pry it from him someday. I don't even think he's a real doctor. Why would you want to study something like that? Henry Jekyll: Not a real doctor, eh? I do wonder why the fellow took on the title, in that case... Well, either way. The possibilities are endless in this field, madam, and it is my life-long dream to improve mankind! A bit lofty, I know, but... I've all kinds of ideas. (shyly) Amy Pond: Well, he sort of helps people, I guess that has something to do with it... I'll have to ask him. *smiles* I'd like to hear your ideas, if you wouldn't mind. Henry Jekyll: Oh! That is... err... they're, well, people tend to believe they're utter hodgepodge. But I suppose I can present a theory to you... (tilts head curiously) I've never heard of a woman interested in these topics, if you don't mind my saying so. Amy Pond: *frowns a little* No, not really, I suppose it'd seem out of the ordinary here. Where I'm from, it's not really like that. But yeah, I'd love to give it a listen. *smiles encouragingly* Henry Jekyll: I see. Fascinating... so! (takes a breath, clears throat) I have reason to believe that the human soul is not one entity but is in fact made up of two separate natures -- good and evil -- which are eternally bound together, thus making the human being and its various drives. Any fool can see the evil is stronger, if one would only look upon the world: murder, violence, and corruption everywhere. If we could only separate the good and evil, we might be able to modify the very nature of humanity for the better! Once they're in their purest forms... as I said, the possibilities are endless! Henry Jekyll: That is my dream, madam. And I won't rest until I am able to make a change, otherwise humanity is utterly doomed to its own selfishness! Amy Pond: *taking a small step back cautiously* Your lifelong dream is to separate good and evil in a person's personality to make humanity better? *trying to be gentle* But why? Henry Jekyll: (eyes darken) Because I believe human beings are vile creatures. Rage, greed, envy, lust -- and hypocrisy. Terrible hypocrisy. They all think I can't do it, "little Harry Jekyll", but I will show everyone wrong...! Henry Jekyll: Do you, err... think the idea has some substance? (glances at hopefully) Amy Pond: As a human being, I take quite some offense to that... *trying to stay focused* Um... I mean, I... dunno, to be honest. It depends on where you're planning to go with the idea, I've got to make sure you're not just some sort of... mad scientist... *smiles nervously* Henry Jekyll: In short, I plan to separate the good and evil, analyze both halves, and find a way to weaken the evil side without harming the good side. Is that mad or simply daring, do you believe? Amy Pond: I... *frowns a little* dunno. Not that I have a problem with this part of it, that would be the Doctor, but couldn't that be... dangerous, and maybe potentially deadly? Henry Jekyll: I'd have to first stabilize the serum, of course. That part may indeed cause damage, but... no unwilling participants will have it tested on them. I'm planning to be my own lab rat, in fact! Quite exciting, isn't it? Henry Jekyll: As for the Doctor... apologies for my rudeness, but I hardly think he can disapprove without being properly certified. (frowns) Amy Pond: I mean... no, honestly, I completely disagree with you on that. I get that this is your lifelong dream, but don't do anything to harm yourself because of this... *pauses to think* Well, I mean, the Doctor always has a good idea of what he's doing, but, he /isn't/ properly certified, you're right. *bites lip* He only thinks that way because he cares, though, and so do I. Henry Jekyll: As do I. I care deeply, and I understand-- as I'm sure you do as well-- that certain revolutionary changes require sacrifices. If I need to sacrifice myself for my cause, so be it. Surely you would do the same if you truly believed it would change the future of mankind, wouldn't you? Henry Jekyll: (brightens up) But if I can only manage to survive the first dosage, I'll be able to experience a scientific journey into the soul! Imagine...! Amy Pond: I... don't know. I mean, of course I'd sacrifice myself for a good cause, but how can you prove that you'll be okay? What if you don't survive that first dosage, or something happens and you become addicted to it? Drugs and stuff do that sometimes, yeah? Henry Jekyll: (shoulders stiffen) ... (plastic smile) Drugs can do that occasionally, yes. But I imagine I simply need to maintain a rock-solid concentration on my goal to keep myself from getting distracted. That's all. Amy Pond: That doesn't always happen. I mean, you don't know it now, but there's the stuff like smoking and drinking that once you get started, you can't stop. I dunno if you do either of those things, but sometimes, it's hard to stop it. That shouldn't happen to you. *laughs* I sound like my aunt a bit. But that's not the point. I mean, /everything/ has to be perfect... not a single thing off. Henry Jekyll: (clears throat uneasily) I... I'll be able to stop, I'm not a child toddling about to do whatever it desires at the moment! Can you imagine such a horrifically insignificant detail getting in the way of my life goal? What a ridiculous idea! I assure you, Ms. Pond, I can cease a silly little stress relief whenever I want to, even if it is "hard to stop", as you say... And everything will be perfect. Everything. You mustn't worry about that aspect, madam. Amy Pond: I... *winces* I'm still not that optimistic, but... I'll believe you. Trust me, the Doctor's given me madder ideas and stories. *sighs* Tell me, Dr. Jekyll, what's your idea of an ideal world, and when do you think it'll all be achieved by? Henry Jekyll: (beams sunnily) Will you? That's very heartening to hear, madam... tremendously heartening! If my experiment succeeds, Ms. Pond, I envision a world in just a few decades where the goodness of a man will overpower the evil. Where people will look beyond themselves and care for the poor, underprivileged, and sickly. Where we will be able to resist the fire of it, whereas currently we are drawn to it like... moths to a flame... Amy Pond: Hm... I guess, that would sound like a nice world. *smiles* I'm just going to sound like a preacher of some sort now, but, the Doctor... he's showed me the good and the bad aspects of humanity. We appreciate all of them, even though the world /could/ be a much better place without the bad people. I just have a question... it's a bit personal, if you don't mind me asking. But I was wondering where you ever came up with these ideas in the first place, if it's a lifelong dream of yours. I mean... were you a kid and thinking this way? Henry Jekyll: (cheerfully) This Doctor seems like quite the charming chap, I must say! I would fancy meeting him, perhaps, as I always greatly enjoy sharing new ideas with intelligent fellows who are open to them-- (cuts off, looks at ground) ...yes. My childhood was... odd. Amy Pond: ((Just gonna say it now, I roleplayed with you in April I think, as Eleven. It was awesome, and encouraged me to read the book after that. So, yeah, you're awesome.)) When he comes back for me, I'll introduce you. God knows when that'll be, he's always late. *looks over at you* I'm up for listening. Really. *smiles* Henry Jekyll: ((Aaaaa I can't believe I found you again!! You're the most amazing RPer I've ever wrote with on this site, and I was freaking out when my iPad decided to shut down on you. You read the book?? You're so cool >~<)) ---- And with that, I bring to a close the second ever look at Docs Squared. I hope that it was very enjoyable, and I hope that you are enjoying the looks you've been given at Docs Squared! :D Category:Blog posts